


Reception

by Tommyboy



Category: The Sentinel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: Jim and Blair get married, short ficlet





	Reception

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Reception

 

 

Blair looked around the room. He couldn't believe it. They spread that was out on the table. He would have thought it was set for a visiting dignitary not just for modest birthday party.

 

Jim came up behind him, putting his hand on his shoulder. "What you think?"

 

"Too much. Look at that seafood bar."

 

"Dad wanted something that everyone would like, and our friends have extreme tastes, so they decided on a little bit of this and that."

 

Blair looked from the Steamboat beef being carved by the chef, to the dessert table that offered many sinful delights.

 

Blair watched as Henri was loading his plate. "That's his second trip," Jim pointed out.

 

Blair shook his head, he couldn't believe the reception. He never would have approved such decadence. "Don't you think this is a bit elaborate?"

 

"Chief, my Dad wanted to throw a grand show. I know it's a bit excessive."

 

"Excessive, this a bit out of control."

 

"Well, let him have his moment." The band changed tempo. He took Blair by his hand and pulled him towards the dance floor.

 

Blair relaxed against Jim as the slowly moved to the music, letting him lose himself within Jim's embrace.

 

"I love you," he whispered against Jim's chest.

 

Jim hugged him closer and kissed the top of his head. "I love you too Chief." He gently stroked the back of Blair's back, thinking ahead of what would be their honeymoon night. The Honeymoon suite at the Grand Hotel, then they would be leaving in the morning for the Bahamas, courtesy of one of Naomi's boyfriends who kept up with Blair.


End file.
